Waylon Jones (Earth-5205)
Waylon Jones, generally known as Killer Croc, is a Inhuman criminal, robber, mugger, drug traffic and black operations dealer who has since the beggining of his murdering spree confronted Batman, effectively becoming one of his nemesis. Although a minor threat, Croc aids anyone who can give what he likes most: money, such as joining the Bang Babies, aiding the Joker into escaping from the Raft, aiding Viper into launching a terrorist attack on New York amongst many others. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Being an Inhuman, Killer Croc possesses various powers. As like other Inhumans, Croc's powers are different compared to some other Inhumans (as the Terrigenesis effect is very random). Jones' nickname lifts up to his Inhuman powers. He is reptillian in nature, and possesses the powers similar to modern-day crocodiles, but much better, combined with the human intelligence. Killer Croc is strong enough to shrug off Lash's powerful energy blast that can instantly disintegrate beings similar to Croc. Combined with his regenerative abilitiy, Croc is a hard villain to face. *'Superhuman Strength: '''After the Terrigenesis, Croc is able to lift around 10 until 20 tons. While he's not on par on other powerhouses of Earth-5205, he is still a threat to be reckoned. Croc is powerful enough to tear through a metal wall, busting through bricks and concretes, harming Lash himself (who is in fact weaker than Croc, until he uses his energy absorption), and going up against some powerful beings of Earth-5205. Croc's strength also expands to his jaw and leg muscles. He is able to 20 feet to the air and his jaw is strong enough to shatter ceramic. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Croc's scaly reptillian skin allows him to survive various damages that would harm a human greatly or kill them. Croc is able to endure and withstand .50 caliber rounds, small grenade explosions, being rammed by two trains simultaneously, electric shocks, and other things. Knives and some other guns couldn't even get pass his skin, or even bounce off. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Jones is able to outrun a Harley-Davidson motorcycle at full speed without much effort and can evade attacks faster than normal humans. Croc's reflexes are also the product of his speed and he is more agile than most humans, even if he's pretty big. *'Superhuman Senses: 'Croc's 5 senses are more acute than normal humans. His vision is very acute than he can even see through some invisible things. His smelling is powerful, and allows him to smell things distances away, even blood (even if it is a blood from "unique" beings). *'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'While his healing isn't on par on Wolverine's, his healing is ''near ''to his level. While his skin cannot withstand Adamantium or materials like it, he still can heal from damages from said materials. Broken bones may heal up to hours, while "normal harms" heal within seconds or so, albeit slower than Wolverine's. *'Camouflage: '''Jones is already a superhumanly strong being, and this is a deadly addition to him. Croc's camouflage might not be the best, but he can blend his skin to certain environments. His camouflage still can be spotted however, through "blurry highlights". Only those with foolish eyes can't spot Croc. Luckily, most superhumans can spot this highlight... If they are concentrating... Trivia *Killer Croc's appearance is based on his Arkham Origins appearance. *Lash couldn't decide whether he can mark Jones as a worthy Inhuman or not, due to two counter-acting acts. **Croc is an evil Inhuman, but on the other side, his powers somehow make him a "worthy" man to be granted such powers due to his past (as he needed something to defend himself once). Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Bang Babies Members (Earth-5205) Category:HYDRA Operatives (Earth-5205) Category:Cabal Members (Earth-5205) Category:Americans (Earth-5205) Category:Inhumans of Earth-5205 Category:Inhumans Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Raft Imnates (Earth-5205) Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Camouflage Category:Healing Factor Category:Murderers Category:Cannibals Category:Limb Regeneration